Overboard
by Teddy Bear x
Summary: Being re-written, same story just not the horrible writing style haha. Sorry I've left this so long but I'll try and fix it all quickly and add new chapters :) thank you for everyone who has supported
1. Chapter One

"Angel wait up"

I turned to see my twin brother jogging up to me, a wide smile pulling his pale pink lips from his teeth.

"Hey Jake" I responded as he caught up to me. He flicked his short, shaggy bright blonde hair from his icy blue eyes before he spoke.

"Have any plans for tonight?"

I shrugged uninterestedly, as a group of girls giggled flirtatiously as we strolled by. I huffed in annoyence as they shamelessly undressed my brother with their eyes. Jake was well known for his athletic build, being a trainee lifesaver also meant his skin almost always held a bronze glow. Which attracted girls like a dog to water.

"I'll see you later, k baby sis?" Jake's icy blue eyes were trained on the group of girls, while a cocky grin grew on his face. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips, gently shoving his shoulder in their direction. His attention briefly returned to me, just long enough to peckmy cheek before jogging off in their direction.

I shoved my hands in my denim shorts as I continued back down the familier street. My reflection stopped me as I trudged past a shop window. My bright blonde waves fall in curls down to the bottom of my ribcage, my hair is parted to the side causing some of my locks to have to be pushed aside from my icy blue eyes. Like my brother, I'm also a trainee lifesaver, meaning I also have an athletic build, and a healthy glow gracing my skin.

Suddenly a huge explosion sent me tumbling into the pavement. I felt like my breath had left me as I turned to the huge fire that once was the local police station. I jumped to my feet sprinting over to the flaming rubble. My eyes franticly scanned the place for anyone hurt. Strong arms snaked around my waist trapping me to them.

"Don't move, and don't make a sound" a husky voice growled so close to my ear, I could feel his breath fanning out across the side of my face. My heart leapt into a sprint as his grip tightened.

"Who are you?" I gasped out trying to remember the little self defence Jake had taught me. His arms spun me around so quickly my head swam. Panic surged through me when my eyes finally focused the most dangerous eighteen year old in the country. I was being kidnapped by Jason McCann: the most famous bomber in the world.

We'd been driving for hours. Jason and an older man who he called Johnson had hustled me into a maroon van. Johnson was driving while me and Jason sat in the back. The back of the van was just an empty space with two long benches running along the sides. I sat on one, my hands tied in front of me while Jason sat across from me staring out the back window.

"What's your name?"

I lifted my eyes to see Jason watching me, a hard expression shaping his handsome features. I bit my lip dropping my eyes once more to stare at the white floor.

"I asked you a question"

"I heard you"

"Than answer me you little slut"

"No"

He was on his feet in a second, anger hardening his already cold eyes. He raised is hand and before I could even move, slammed his palm into the side of my face. My mouth fell open in shock. He just hit me. He just hit a girl. I ground my teeth together. Where I come from, boys would never lay a hand on a girl, its just wrong. I wanted so badly to mess up his stunning features but seeing as my hands were pretty much useless right now, I had to suck it up.

"When I ask you something, I expect an answer, got it?" Jason demanded grabbing my chin between his long fingers, forcing my eyes to meet his. I glared back hoping my pain and fear didn't show.

"Now" he spoke, his husky voice dripping with venom "What is your name?"

I brought my bound hands up to push his fingers from my face, grudgingly I admitted my name.

"Angel?" he repeated a mocking smirk tugging at his heart shapped lips. "What a _beautiful_ name"

I scowled, my face twisting in disgust as he snickered at my name. He returned to his bench without a word, turning back to his previous position. I turned my stare to the floor once more feeling tears burn in my eyes. I felt the car slowly come to stop and Johnson jump out of the car. My attention flew over to Jason as he pulled a piece of black cloth from his jeans. He advanced on me, rasing the cloth to my face.

"Don't touch me" I protested dodging his efforts to blind me. His eyes grew darker at every failed attempt.

"You better fucking stop" He rasped, warning me with his hardening expression. I ignored him, struggling again. Pulling his fist back he let it snap forward into my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I crumbled to the floor gasping for breath. He let out a frustrated groan before his fist slammed into the side of the van. The force of it indenting into the steel.

"If you stopped being such a bitch, I wouldn't have hurt you"

I didn't have enough air to reply so instead I just let him blind fold me. I lay there defeated as a strong arm came under my legs, the other coming under my back. He carried me bridal style out of the van and onto the dirt. I heard footsteps come up to the two of us

"You want me to carry her Jason?"

"No"

He started walking then. It was a short walk until someone started fiddling with keys. He carried me through the door and after a minute or so, I was carefully lowered onto a soft mattress. His arms retracted, leaving me alone until I felt his hands at the back of my head, untying the blind fold. I looked around as soon as my eyes were free. I was in a small room; the walls were made out of wooden planks. No windows, one door and one single bed. Jason's tall frame towered over me as he swatted in front of me, reaching forward and pulling the rope that held my hands together. I sat frozen as he worked on the ropes, not daring to speak or move in fear of his reation. I couldn't help but notice how completely stunning he was. His short brown hair was tossled, looking like he'd just finished having sex with someone or something. A black t-shirt adorned his musclur torso, not fully displaying what hid underneith. His arms, however were on complete show, flexing and relaxing as they worked at the job before them.

"Why did you take me?" my timid voice broke the silence that had previously held us captive. He didn't answer striaght away, opting to continue to weave the ropes through its previous corse. One he had achieved this, he finally released my hands and stood to his full height.

"Because you're a witness"

"Why does that matter?"

His back was to me as he made his exit, my question had made him pause. With one hand on the knob he looked over his shoulder "I didn't want to kill you"

I chewed my bottom lip, as my chest tightened in fear. Jason continued to watch as I processed the fact that this was real. I was in serious danger. At any given moment this guy could take my life. Take everything from me.

"Thank you"

More of his body faced me, his eyes questioned my sanity, however his face still held his cold expression. His tongue dragged over his plump lips distracting me momentarily.

"Thank you"

He continued to stare at me questioningly, my cheeks flushed under his intense gaze.

"For keeping me alive" I offered him a small smile. His heated stare held mine for a moment before he nodded

"Why'd you blow up the station?" I blurted out biting my lip when I saw his muscles tense.

"Why do you care? You want a confession?" A mocking smirk pulled at his heart shapped lips

"No" I shook my head timidly "Just curious I guess"

He raised an eye brow, his strong arms crossing over his toned chest "Whatever, the less you know the better"

"I'm not about to run off to the police and tell them"

"Why wouldn't you? They protect you don't they?" he rasped, a sarcastic smile spreading as he leaned back into the wooden door.

I avoided his stare, my eyes dropping to my hands that were tightly clasped in my lap. "They're supposed too"

His smile faultered as he caught my timid tone. His eye brows came down, pushing together, displaying his confusion.

"My Dad, he.." my voice shook for a moment "he was used as a hostage in a bank robbery, the police just let him die" my gaze dropped to the floor, once again feeling tears burn in my eyes. My eyes traveled back up to see Jason standing tense, his stare burning in the wall beside me. His lips held a shimmering coat, giving away his ever present habbit of licking them.

"The fuzz shot my brother" his fingers tugged at his hair as the confession escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry"

Cautiously I got to my feet. I timidly shuffled across the small space. My heart beating out of control as Justin stared past my head, his tense posture frightened me. My hand reached out, gently resting in forearm. His eyes dropped to my face, surprise coating his beautiful chocolate orbs. For a moment we stayed like that. Unable to articulate a response. My eyes widened as Jason rasied his hand, he saw the fear flash in my eyes, causing him to hesitate. His eyes bored into mine, as his fingers slowly, _carefully, _brushed my hair from my face, tucking it gently behind my ear. The sound of aproaching footsteps shattered through Jason's gentle actions, causing him to jerk back from my touch as if I was infected with some terrible illness. Johnson appeared a few seconds later with a light dirty brown blanket under his arm. He dumped it on the bed before turning to me.

"You'll be safe when you sleep, we're not going to rape you or anything, so you don't need to keep yourself awake"

My throat went dry "Rape me?" I squeaked.

Johnson chuckled darkly, his eyes trailing down my body. "well you are very beautiful"

My eyes flickered to Jason, silently begging him not to take advantage of me. Panic was starting to surge through me under Johnson's stare.

"Enough" Jason demanded, his body tense as he prepared for defience.

"Whatever bro" the older boy just shrugged unfased before he turned back to me. "Obviously you won't be going anywhere, anytime soon. This room is yours, try to leave and we'll beat the fucking shit through you, clear enough?"

I nodded carefully, trying not to let my crushing fear show through to much.

"Good" Johnson concluded, sending a wink my way, before slipping through the wooden door. Jason let out a frustrated sigh, turning away.

"If he gives you trouble" he hesitated as if he was debating with himself on what he wanted to say. "You let me know" I was shocked to say the least. But I didn't have time to respond as he was gone.

After hours of staring at the wooden walls, the only reason I could come up with to his statement was that Jason felt he owned me, so only he could touch me and anyone else was trespassing. The thought flared my temper; I'm no one's property. Minutes ticked by at a painfully slow pace. Why the hell did they kidnap me to have me sit here alone? Maybe they wanted me to die of boredom, I snickered at the thought. Finally just when I was thinking they'd forgotten about me. I heard noise out the front of my door.

"Hello?"

It was Jason's voice, but after he continued talking when no one replied I decided he was on the phone.

"No actually I wasn't" His voice had an edge to it, a cross between shock and anger. He was silent; I was impatient for him to talk again.

"Don't threaten me"

Okay, three guesses who he's talking to. Cops? Yeah I thought so too. I almost died on the spot when a deafing smash broke through the temporary silence.

"Mother Fucker" he screamed as another thing was smashed. His angry footsteps thundered for me. I backed up as the door swung open and my furious kidnapper charged in. I cried out as he grabbed hold of my arm, throwing me into the wall.

"Jason!" I burst out as his muscluar forearm shoved into my sholder blades, trapping me between him and the wall.

"How the fuck do the police know you're with me Angel?" Jason snarled his once gentle caramel orbs held no traces of anything kind as they burned with his anger.

"I-I don't know" I stammered, my voice shaking with my fear.

He growled in frustration, adding to the pressure across my shoulder blades. "where is your phone?"

"Check my pockets" I squeaked my hands franticly went to my shorts, pulling out two lollipops. "I left my phone at home"

His arm released me, I relaxed momentarily only to tense up as Justin's fingers slipped into my short pocket. His fingers wiggled in the left pocket before switching. Without speaking his hands went to my hips, encouraging me to turn. I followed his action, turning my back to him. Jason's hands crept into my back pocket. A dark chuckle reached my ears making me tremble.

"Nice ass baby doll"

I spun around to see a cocky smirk pulling at his plump lips. I was sure he was finding my disgusted expression quite amusing, as he continued to shamelessly check me out.

"Who- who was on the phone?" I stammered trying to change the subject and his thought process from my body.

"Cops" he replied his jaw tensing up at the mention. "Apparently you've been reported missing"

Realization hit me like a wall "Jake"

Jason's eyes snapped up to meet mine, an unknown emotion flicking under the cold surface. "Who?"

"Jake" I repeated timidly "he's my brother, I was with him just before you took me"

"Great" Jason let out a frustrated groan as his fingers went to pull on his hair "this is fucking _fantastic" _

I stayed silent, unable to repond with something that wouldn't end up with me rushing to the hospital. Jason turned from me, both hands messing up his hair as he spun back around.

"We have to keep moving" he finally concluded, reaching into his back pocket of the black skinny jeans he was currently wearing, he pulled the same piece of cloth he'd blind folded me with previously. I sighed unhappily as he once again advanced upon me with that stupid thing.

"I can do it myself"

"Just let me"

I surrended closing my eyes, as his warmth moved behind me. The cloth was placed gently this time over my eyes, only taking seconds to tie.

Stupidly I took a step forward, to leave. However being the clumsy idiot that I am, soon found myself tripping over nothing. I braced for the inevitable pain letting out a girlish shout. But the pain never came. Strong arms caught my waist at the last moment, crushing me into their body. My sight was returned to me as Jason ripped off the blindfold, my eyes found his. His caramel orbs cold, however a whisper of anxiety danced just beneith. My heart was pounding in my chest, and as much as I wish I could blame it all on my near fall. I knew it wasn't the truth.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I stammered my cheeks swimming with scarlet at how close we were. His plump heart shaped lips were only centre metres from mine. They captivated my attention, as I fought not to discover if they really were as soft as they seemed. Jason seemed to be having a similar thought process. Desire and distrust fought back and forth in his eyes as he stared down at me. My breath caught in my throat as his arms tightened around my waist. His caramel eyes heatedly held my gaze making my chest tighten. Ever so slowly, he leaded closer to me. My heart leaped into a sprint as he hesitated slightly before gently pressing his lips to mine. My hands immediately fisted themselves in his hair as his pressed the small of my back, crushing me to him.

"Jason. Come out here man we got a problem"

My heart tightened as he slowly dragged himself off me. "We'll continue this later Angel" Dipping down he pecked my lips quickly before dissapearing out the door.

I collapsed on my small bed breathing heavily. My lips tingled from what had just happened. Wait. _What had just happened?_


	2. Chapter Two

I had absolutely no idea what time it was. Jason had left what felt like an eternity ago and after waking up from I don't know how many hours of sleep, I assumed it was tomorrow. I still had no idea what happened with Jason. I was supposed to hate him, he kidnapped me. I don't even know, I must be going crazy from being stuck in this room for hours. I froze as a loud knock sliced through the silence.

I tensed as a girl about my age stepped in smiling widely. "You can relax now" she chuckled walking in fully and shutting the door with a swing of her hips.

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I'm seriously going to have a heart attack one of these days. I watched her suspiciously as she plonked herself down on my bed. She was quite beautiful; her dark chocolate brown hair curled to her shoulders, while her bright hazel eyes watched me amusingly. I doubted she could really over power me, she had an athletic build but she didn't look to have a lot of strength.

"I'm Janie-May" she introduced herself chirpily "I'm Jason's cousin"

My eye brows rose, okay that I wasn't expecting "Um hi, I'm Angel"

"Sorry about the whole kidnapping thing, we don't usually do that kinda stuff. Jason just for some reason didn't wanna kill you"

I felt my throat go dry "isn't that a good thing?"

"Oh yeah of course, I don't want you dead silly" she giggled rolling her eyes, she lifted her legs crossing them under her "it's just strange of him, Jason doesn't think twice about that kinda stuff, although I gotta say I'm pretty happy about finally having a girl around here, I've been stuck with Jason and Johnson for I don't know how long"

I nodded hesitantly. Janie-May's expression dropped a little seeing my hesitance. Her shoulders dropped in a dramatic sigh.

"I'm not going to hurt you, so you can calm down. I'm just so bored being stuck with two boys all the time, I'll leave you alone if you want me too" She spoke like a two year old, even jutting out her bottom lip once she'd finished speaking.

I smiled timidly, deciding that a crazy kiddnapper is better than no one "try being stuck in a room by yourself for hours on end"

Her face lit up, almost making me giggle as she animatedly threw her arms up, a massive grin almost taking over her face.

I found out Janie-May wasn't that bad. She's a pretty ncie girl when you get over the fact she's holding me hostage. It seemed ages later that the door swung open interrupting her story. Both Jason and Johnson barged in bulky sports bags in tow.

"Yo what's happening?" Janie-May drawled throwing her hands up, her eyes questioning their intelligence.

"Shut up and carry this, the cops are onto us and we have to beat it before they get here" Johnson commanded handing her the smallest bag of their collection. Before pulling one that had dropped from the exchange back on his broad shoulder. Rolling her eyes she took the bag in one hand, her other grabbing mine tugging me gently towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going fuckwit?" Johnson barked stopping our exit "we have to blind fold her dipshit, _remember?"_

"Go blow a donkey Johnson" Janie-May threw back. Stepping back, she dropped my hand snatching a bag Johnson had dropped and pulling it on her shoulder. The older boy sneered at the girl, lighting up her face in fury.

"Aye Jason can you blind fold her? I'll throw the other one in the van" grinning Johnson dodged Janie-May's swing as they both bolted out the door.

"I'll cut off your own dick and beat you with it you animal fucking douche!" Janie-May's threats could still be heard as the front door slammed shut after their pursuit.

Jason chuckled smugly hearing another of his cousin's bogus threats. My attention moved to him to see his hazel eyes carelessly checking out my butt.

"Hmm I never knew putting a blind fold on someone could be so much fun" he rasped a foxy grin pulling at his lips. I scowled as he advanced on me armed with the black cloth.

"Is it really necessary?" I huffed turning around as he tried to step behind me. He snickered shaking his head to the ground lightly. His eyes slowly lifted to mine, the mischievous glint that sparkled in his orbs speed up my heart rate dramatically as he took a step towards me. Trapping my body between his and the wall. He lowered his head hesitantly, just so his lips brushed the sensitive skin of my neck.

"Why are you being difficult?" his voice came out just above a whisper, making his husky voice sound so much sexier. His large hands held my hips firmly to the wall. Diminishing any hope of escape.

My heart thundered so hard in my chest, I was almost sure he could hear the effect he was having on me, as he softly brushed his feather soft lips up the line of my neck.

"I don't like not being able to see" I squeaked out as his lips pressed down just below my jaw.

"It's just easier baby doll" his voice responded as another kiss was pressed to my jaw. His lips then trailed down treacherously slow until he reached my collar bone. I tried to keep my breathing normal as he continued his attack on my neck. Which was horribley distracting and terrifying at the same time.

"Fine"

I felt his lips turn up into a grin against my skin "thanks baby doll". He leaned in to kiss me but I turned my head away.

'I'm not a little slut Jason, so if you think your getting anything out of me than your gonna be pretty disappointed"

He grabbed my chin forcing me to look into his burning eyes "you think that's what I'm after?"

I bit my lip as he continued to stare at me, his eyes blazing.

"Whatever" he snapped shoving the cloth to my face and tying it roughly behind my head. I didn't know what to say as he once again pulled me into his arms and carried me out. I hated I never knew what was going on with him. I felt like a fish out of water. All I knew was I was not just another girl and I was not going to be taken advantage of.


End file.
